Cold as Steel
by XxFrozenMadamexX
Summary: A quick oneshot lemon of Steven and Winter during the events of Love you like I do.
Quick one shot lemon for miss houndoomandgloom i hope you enoy it!

* * *

The faint dust could be seen in the pale moonlight shining through an olden poorly boarded up window. Steven began to lay Winter down into the small cot like swing suspended by the older pillars. The old building was old in architecture but had a few tourist features in order to appeal to the hobby of taking pictures. The cot was a little odd but he swiftly laid his much torn up coat over the shivering woman.

"I'll be right back." He kissed the top of forehead and headed into the washroom. His hands pulled at the much dirty dress shirt and decided to run it under the hot water to clean up a few bruises he acquired from Proton in the interrogation room. They had threatened him into to telling them their business he had Lysandre and what he found out about Mega Evolution. He had kept his mouth shut and calmly stated a gentleman never reveals his personal life. Much to the dismay of the angry lime haired teen he had landed a hard punch to Steven's face. Steven only remembered smiling at the angry son of a bitch and whispering a silent death prayer to him, if he wasn't thrown in jail Steven would see to making sure his Metagross crushed each one of them to a puddle of blood. The slight sting and throb came to his face as the cold fabric came to numb the bruise in the corner of his jaw.

He could hear Winter eventually whimper loudly in the other room from the other room to which he rushed over to come cuddle her again. Her breath would come out in the form of a small frost and Steven had to suppress the thought of a laugh to seeing his beloved shiver like a snorunt, though her looks rivaled even the prettiest of Frosslass and her strength of a Glalie. He laid in the cot with her and held her tight despite the cold breath hitting his neck and sending shivers through his spine. Winter remained extremely beautiful even when sickly like a goddess of ice she was. Articuno forming with her was a tragedy yet but he couldn't as almost believe it was a blessing as well. She had always smiled when describing the graceful bird approaching her after the orange islands. They way her eyes sparkled like precious sapphires of the deep sea and her face glowed with excitement describing the event to bring her to meet the champion made his heart melt in love and care. He wanted the woman to once again show the same amount of happiness once again, he was being selfish asking for it in such a difficult time but she could always make him give a gentle smile back.

"Winter? How are you feeling?" He asked tucking a strand of her hair behind her ears. The woman's eyes glowed an off putting red in sadness and the features were much less brilliant and cunning than before. She looked so much calmer and goddess like, it hurt him to see her in such a way to where she couldn't be her quirky and fun self. The woman gave Steven a small nod.

"I am…better but I worry more about you. They promised they wouldn't harm you if I did what they said! I'm so sorry Steven I had no idea they would abuse you the cowards! I listened to them and dared not deny them once! Oh my champion…what have they done…." Her words became muffled as she wiped away her cold tears. "What did we do to deserve this?"

The words hit Steven in such agony that he could feel his heart sink and blood boil and their lies to Winter. She suffered through countless experiments just to have the small thought he was safe when in fact they had hurt him physically. His strong hands moved along her shoulders massaging them in such a way to where she wouldn't shiver so badly. His lips trailed down her pale neck in a gentle comfort.

"Winter I swear as Champion they will die by my hand. Each and every one, no amount of jail or torture could be justified to them. They killed and tortured so many this no longer a problem of Hoenn but the entire world of Pokemon. Winter, I have a confession." He gulped only to look down at the white cotton of the cot and stopped the swinging notion for a few moments.

"Winter when you beat me as Champion I didn't offer you the position instead of May because…well I wanted to escape from Hoenn with you. I took a chance to escape the natural disasters and older way of life for luxury in Kalos with you. I know you were hurt when I told you May was becoming champion. I know you were secretly crying in the next room as Wallace and I made the announcement. It hurt me so much and I was so selfish. I wanted to…get married and start a family away from the threat of extreme droughts and heavy rain. I wanted our….children to have a wonderful life of happiness and best of care. I know I proposed in the caves of dewford but…damnit Winter I knew Team Rocket was rising again and that's why I moved so soon!" He was shaking with anger at the world and swearing silently in his mind. He could feel Winter's small icey hands caress his arms.

"Steven that means more to me than ever knowing you wanted us to be safe and even for our future." She choked up smiling even more now and the tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks.

"But I won't run away anymore, I will defeat Team Rocket and I want you at my side Winter." He cupped her face and brought her in for long kiss. Her cool lips shocked his warm ones but they soon parted momentarily for air. He could feel her hands running over his bare chest being careful her nails wouldn't scratch his perfect skin. Her light kisses peppered his skin letting each one linger longer one after another. Although she was cold to the touch he bared the pain to run his hands through those long thick curls of hair giving a gentle pull every time she would tease him at his nipples.

"Fuck Winter…" He swore into a whisper. Wallace did suggest he show her love in hopes that adrenaline would kick in to give her warmth of the hormones and blood rush. As sappy of a suggestion as it was it had made perfect sense, and Wallace was never afraid to be blunt when it came to anything sexual. He felt her head further south and kiss the trail of silver hair of stomach to his groin and brought her up to his face returning the assault of kissing only giving her small licks to her neck to send her wild. He took his Jacket off the woman and helped slip off her dress to reveal a white bra and laced panties. His eyes wandered to make sure that she had no bruises or scars. If they would have assaulted her He would have not lived himself for a long time.

"Winter…they didn't hurt you at all did they?" he growled stroking her hair and taking in the fresh scent of powder snow and winter pine. She shook her head in disagreement allowing a sign of relief to Steven's face as he explored her body even more allowing a few ringed fingers stroke at the wet spot to her panties. She moaned a little with her head leaned back in ecstasy moving her hips into Steven's hand to where he could her small cunt into his hand.

"My my, what a mess. A gentleman never leaves messes however." He then quickly ripped at the white panties tossing them to the side of the cot allowing his fingers to enter her wet and inviting taint. The clacking of his rings made her moan harder as he bit into the collar bone of winters voluptuous frame and dove in deeper and faster with the motion of the swinging bed. It was a bit difficult at first to keep a steady rhythm but soon enough he left in such a state that his hands were soaked from Winter's sweet feminine liquids it was such a turn on. He licked each finger carefully allowing Winter to observe his tongue movements and beg for his growing member inside of her.

"Steven….please…" She whispered pulling at his belt buckle ready to sit on his lap and completely swallow him inside her. He helped her along and became completely naked allowing the tip of his man hood to tease her clit. She wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to enter her tightening walls. The both had yelled a small swear at one another and she felt her hips move to the rhythm of the cot this time straddling Steven to where he no longer had control. He loved having control but something about her being a dominant deviant had made his blood rush. She didn't look so cold anymore but her eyes became more lavender displaying the red finally disperse from her pupils. Her skin was warm and soft. His hand reached to her hips and held on tight as he moved at her pace as well not allowing her to claim all the fun.

"A gentleman never lets a lady do all the work." He panted into her mouth scooping her up still connected and threw her against the wall picking up the pace at an abnormal rate. Her yelps and moans vibrated throughout the house to which Steven would enjoy the sleeping May and Maxie to come in and witness. The thought of getting caught turn him on he drove in deeper at Winter.

"Come for me Winter" he whispered nipping at her lower lip begging to come as well allowing the two to enter a higher place of pleasure in unison of a climax. Shortly he could her cry out and felt her tighten as a final cry erupted from her pale lips to see shortly her lover orgasm as well. The mixture of thick liquid ran down both of their legs. He slowly let her down onto the ground to which she gave a small kiss to Steven and there he could see her eyes finally lit up to a brilliant sapphire once again. The two gave a long embrace before Winter gave a small hint to Steven that she wanted to shower

"Steven…I'd like to take a shower…perhaps you would care to join me?" she teased grabbing two towels next to the supplies Wallace had brought from earlier.

"I would more prefer the bath so I could have my lady relax for a while. Maybe it would help warm you as well." He joined hands with his beloved making sure to look back over his shoulder one last time to see the puddle of love on the old wooden floor. He regretted not being able to have an after sex smoke that he had loved to document the best sessions they had together.

* * *

*blows air horns* HES IN BOYS


End file.
